


Haptic Interface

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Banter, M/M, Silly, couple of teasing dorks, hand kissing, rhink, she's rife with banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: "Kissing's more than just pressure, man!"Link needs convincing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This follows [GMMore 1054](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAXuhhDaXPM).

“I don’t think Stevie will ever be the same, man,” Rhett chuckled at his desk, scrolling through his email inbox – which was generally pretty tidy, with the exception of a few pieces of junk-mail which always managed to slip through the cracks.

Link smiled, the glow of his own screen illuminating some of his features and hiding others in the shadows. “You think Eddie traumatized her with all those Rhink edits?”

Rhett smirked. “Oh, I think that’s a given… some of those were… convincing.” Rhett shook his head, clearing his throat.

Link hummed in agreement.

“But seriously. What were you driving at with that anyway?” Rhett closed out his mail and spun around in his chair, lacing his fingers together.

“I just thought it would be funny, you know?” Link clicked around on his screen, opening and closing programs and browser tabs but never remaining on any one window long enough to achieve anything but looking busy.

Rhett watched him carefully for a moment, his head tipping to the side just before he spoke. “Funny, huh?” Rhett smacked his lips playfully, cocking an eyebrow. “Probably just a bit nostalgic for that shower wall,” Rhett teased.

Link eyes narrowed as he held down the last click of his mouse before whipping around in his chair, lips pressed together the picture perfect definition of irritated.

“What?” Rhett smirked.

Link sighed. “I’m never going to live that shit down, am I?”

Rhett smiled and shrugged. “Look man, you’re the one who decided that was a good thing to share with the internet, not me.”

Link rolled his eyes, and threw his arms up, letting them fall back onto the armrests of his chair.

Rhett laughed quietly, covering his mouth with his hand and trailing his fingers through the coarse hairs on his chin.

“Now you’re going to laugh at me!?” Link nudged his glasses up his nose. “Like you never practiced!” Link scoffed, leaning back in his chair and folding his fingers together behind his head.

Rhett’s eyes shot open. “Well, yeah! On the usual things. Not the dang tiles in my shower!” Rhett laughed hard, crossing his ankle over his knee and resting his elbow on the armrest.

“Oh, you mean like… I don’t know... your hand?” Link said, widening his eyes, pressing his lips together, making sure to rub in the irony. “Because I’m pretty sure you spent 10 solid minutes talking about what a terrible substitute the hand is. _Kissing is more than pressure, man._ ” Link mocked.

Rhett was uncharacteristically quiet.

“So how about you quit judging me _and_ my shower.”

Rhett remained silent, but a smile grew on his lips.

“What?” Link asked as his brows knit.

Rhett drew in a short breath. “Nothin’,” he said, shaking his head and down-turning his lips.

“Oh for the– Just spill, McLaughlin. I’m not in the mood.”

Rhett straightened in his chair. “No, no. It’s just…"

Link rolled forward in his chair and kicked Rhett’s foot from its perch on his knee. “Ahem.”

“Fine. Dang, man.” Rhett twisted his toe into his shoe which Link had nearly kicked off his foot. “So pushy.”

Link sat up, leaning over in his chair with his thumb under his chin, forefinger over his lips, waiting. “Go on.”

Rhett picked at the hairs on his chin for a moment and then spoke. “Well… I wasn’t about to go making out with Stevie’s hand on camera, but if you turn it,” Rhett made gentle fist and twisted his wrist, “it’s…”

Link slid a little closer to the edge of his chair, his tongue darting out and wetting his lips.

“You know what?” Rhett flopped back against his chair, looking up at the ceiling. “This is stupid. Just forget it.” He pulled his ballcap down over his eyes to shield them from the overhead lights.

“Show me.”

Rhett’s eye’s shot open and he practically yanked the hat from his face. “What?” he sputtered, looking over at Link.

“Show me,” Link repeated.

Rhett’s eyebrow quirked. “You wanna watch me make out with my hand?”

“What can I say?” Link shrugged. “I’m a curious guy.”

Rhett was quiet for a moment before shaking his head and puffing air out between pursed lips. “I’m not gonna sit here and tongue my hand because you’re ‘curious’,” he air quoted.

“Oh come on, man!” Link laughed. “What? You want me to make out with one of the walls first?” Link gestured around.

“Oh gosh. No. Please.” Rhett shook his head. “I don’t think that will do anything but scar me.”

Link chuckled. “Hey man, you don’t know what you’re missin’,” he winked.

“Oh. I think I’ve got a pretty good idea,” Rhett laughed, deep and hearty.

Link waited patiently for the rumbling ‘ho ho ho’s’ to subside. “Now come on. I’m serious,” Link picked. “This is for science, man!” He shoved Rhett’s knees, rolling him backward a few inches. “It could improve Rhett and Link’s kissing simulator. Soon to be available at Rhett and Link dot com, slash store, store.”

Rhett rolled his eyes, groaning lowly in frustration. “Click through to good mythical more where Rhett makes an ass of himself.”

“Ah ha! There’s the spirit!” Link rubbed his hands together.

Rhett looked down at his folded hand in his lap and wet his lips.

Link smirked, his Adam’s apple climbing his neck as he swallowed.

“This is so stupid,” Rhett whispered to himself.

His lips met his hand around the folded opening of his thumb and index finger, the hairs of his mustache tickling his skin. He pressed his lips firmly for a moment, his eyes opening and his gaze shifting to meet Link’s. He pulled back.

“Oh come on, Rhett!” Link teased. “My shower can do better than that!”

Rhett clenched his jaw and placed his lips to his hand again, his eyes drifting closed. He tried to ignore the absurdity of his current predicament and instead attempted to focus on those nights he’d spent in his childhood bedroom driving his tongue into the palm of his hand. He parted his lips enough to moisten the skin of his fingers as they slipped over the creases of his knuckles, tongue teasing at the gap between them. But Rhett’s eyes fluttered open as he registered a small sound of amusement a few feet away.

Link was holding his own hand close to his lips.

Rhett’s tongue circled his folded fingers and, as hard as he tried, he couldn’t trap the groan building in his throat as he watched Link pull his lower lip between his teeth, wetting it.

“Like this?” Link asked, placing his full lips to his fist, the kiss deep, wet, and hungry.

Rhett’s lips separated from his hand, leaving it to feel cool and wet as he watch Link ravage his hand.

“Dang, Link.” Rhett tried to steady his voice. “Buy it dinner first, would ya?”

Link pulled his lips away with a little pop, eyes a little further away than they had been. “What?” he asked, lips wet and pink.

“I mean… shit,” Rhett drew in a ragged breath. “There’s gotta be like… a lead up.”

“Does there?” Link’s lopsided smirk rounded one of his cheeks. “I’ve never had any complaints.” He waggled his brows.

“Yeah, man! Half the fun is in the build.”

“Show me.”

“Dang it Link. I just did!”

“No.” Link let out a small laugh as he got up from his chair and took a few steps closer. “Show me.” He held out his folded hand.

Rhett’s eyes widened as he looked up at Link standing over him.

Link moved his hand closer, blinking a few times, a wide smile on his face.

Rhett reached up, shoving it aside. “Man. Get outta here!”

“What?” Link asked, incredulous. “You think you have all the skills… then show me!” Link waved his fingers. “That is if you’re not all talk.” Link stuck the tip of his tongue out between his teeth.

Rhett stared up his nose at Link, growling so low it was nearly inaudible as he snatched Link’s hand. He shook his head, huffing out air through his nose as he pulled it closer, smelling the hint of soap on Link’s skin.

“You’re not taking it on a date, Rhett,” Link teased.

The hairs on Rhett’s chin brushed over the back of Link’s hand, his heart pounding in his ears as he brought his friend’s hand to his lips. They brushed over warm skin for only a moment when Link pulled his hand back, stepping away.

Rhett’s hands remained outstretched in the shape Link’s had left behind. “Bu… Wha–”

“Well!” Link laughed. “I think I’ve proven my point." He flopped back into his chair.

Rhett gathered himself before slumping back into his own. He swallowed and cleared his throat. “Which was?”

Link rubbed his hands over the thighs of his jeans. “That hands aren’t such a bad interface after all,” he winked spinning back around to his computer screen.

Rhett stared at the back of Link’s head for a long moment before turning back to his own work. “Ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @withasideofcrazy on tumblr for thinking this silly chat fic was worth posting.


End file.
